I Want Your Bite
by KirstyLovesGlee
Summary: Set in Dalton Academy, Kurt and Blaine have only ever been best-friends, Sebastian and Kurt are enemies, they absolutely hate each other, but what happens when they're forced to do a duet together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is maybe a one shot kind of thing.. I got the idea and I hadn't been too successfull on omegle with a prompt sooo I thought I'd write a chapter for it or something... If I get enough reviews I might write a following chapter. ^_^**

Kurt was sat in warblers practise, legs crossed and watching the council intently -Which consisted of Wesley, David and Thad- as they spoke, his attention kept being brought to the annoying 'tap tap tap' of a pencil, which he came to realise was Sebastian, _fun_ Kurt thought as his attention was brought back when he heard "Kurt Hummel, did you hear me?" in an accent he recognised as Wesley's.

"Uh.. Yeah. Yes, Sorry what?" Kurt asked, glancing at the boy.

"I said, you and Sebastian will be doing a duet.." Wesley smirked "Is there a problem with that?"

"What!" Kurt exclaimed, standing up and knocking his chair back as he did so.

"I said-" The asian started before he was cut off. "I believe princess, Mr. Gavel lover over here said that we have to do a duet, but if you think I'm going to sing girly showtunes with you, you are poorly mistaken."

Kurt shot his best bitch glare at the taller warbler, "And if you think I'm going to sing cliche top 40 hits then you are equally as mistaken." he retorted, before using his fore finger to flick his hair and stormed out.

Wesley groaned and banged the gavel to grab everyones attention "Smythe. You and Kurt will be singing a duet, you have no choice. Now. Lets get back to the setlist for sectionals, Blaine, I believe you had a few ideas?"

"Thank you, Wes. Yes," Blaine stood up and grinned, looking like a toddler on christmas morning, "I was thinking we could do Katy Perry's 'Hot 'N' Cold'!" He exclaimed, as if it was the best idea in the world.

Sebastian groaned, letting his head fall to the table he was sitting at and threw the pencil at Blaine. "Not another Katy Perry, please, I actually beg."

_

The following day, Kurt walked into the hall and slammed his CD player down on the sleek shiny black piano top in the big hall, narrowing his eyes as he glanced around the room, huffing out a breath when he didn't see Sebastian. He took a seat ontop of the piano, crossing his legs and staring at the door with a bitch glare which would un-nerve the best of people.

About 10 minutes later a loud bang echoed through the hall and a taller boy with chestnut coiffed hair walked through, "Didn't miss anything did I, princess?" Sebastian cooed with a smirk as he ran a hand through his perfected hair.

"You missed me imagining many different ways to kill Sebastian Smythe, do you think if I wrote it down and had it published it would win an award? I'm sure every guy you've slept with and haven't called the following day would be dying to read it." Kurt retorted snarkily and jumped off the piano, daintily landing on his feet.

Sebastian only gave an un-amused chuckle and walked over to the piano, "I wouldn't know twink, now, lets get this over with, I don't think I can stand being in this room with you longer than intended."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Shut up, I have a few ideas." Kurt started as he connected his iPod to the CD player.

"Didn't I say no showtunes, Hummel?" Sebastian asked with a smirk, dropping his bag to the floor beside the piano.

"If you don't keep that mouth shut.." Kurt smirked, "For once." He said snidely, "Then I'll make you sing them. Now zip it."

Sebastian only smirked at the obvious sexual refference, "Hey, You wouldn't be complaining if my mouth was open. That is if you weren't such a prude!"

"A prude!" Kurt repeated, his jaw slack with complete surprise and dissbelief.

"Yes. A prude. Are all those sparkly rainbows you swallow fucking up your hearing?"

Kurt pursed his lips and turned to face Sebastian, before the annoyed look turned into a smirk.

"..What?" Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes at Kurt's expression.

"I have an idea, It will solve everything."

"And what is that, twink?"

"I have a song choice, I'm sure you'll be happy with." Kurt muttered, "And I'll prove i'm no prude."

"I look forward to being proved wrong." Sebastian said with a shake of his head, not believing it was possible to be proved wrong on this subject.

**A/N: Leave reviews, tell me what you think? Thank chuu. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I haven't been in he right fram of mind to write anything, chapters not too long... But I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter ;) **

the following day, Kurt walked back into that same room they were in the day before and this time he had a CD in hand, after slamming the CD player ontop of the shiny black piano top, not so delicately, Kurt turned to face Sebastian once again and a smirk returned to his lips.

"Are you fammilliar with the artist; Chris Crocker?" Kurt asked as he began walking slowly towards where Sebastian was sat.

"Very much so." Sebastian responded, standing up slowly as he didn't like the idea of looking up at Kurt from his earlier seated position, "Wait." He narrowed his eyes to the CD in Kurt's hand, "Is that...- What are you suggesting, Hummel?" A smirk lit up Sebastians face and he folded his arms slowly.

"Nothing... Or everything, you see Smythe, there is a song on this CD, and if you're fammilliar with it then we should get practicing straight away."

"Wait, you want us to do- Actualy, you _own _a Chris Crocker CD? Would be a better question."

"Yes, Yes." Kurt groaned out a heavy sigh and raised his hand to rub his temple in slight frustration, "How hard is that to believe, Sebastian, _really?"_

"Extremely hard, Princess toes, as seen as I thought the only thing in your collection were show tunes and love ballads." Sebastian retorted automatically and stretched out a hand to snatch the CD from Kurt's grasp. "Hmm... What number?" He questioned curiously.

"Four." Kurt responded automatically and folded his arms, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently as he watched Sebastian's face turn into a smirk.

"Are you sure this is in your range, Twink?" Sebastian cooed, and looked up from the CD case to Kurt's face with raised eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Please, Smythe, my range is _huge." _

Sebastian's arched eyebrows only furrowed further before a laugh rang through the room, "Well. Best get started then." He uttered and walked towards the CD Player atop the sleek black piano and with one swift motion Sebastian had slid the CD into the CD Player and skipped to number 4 already.

Sebastian's face lit up with a smirk as he heard the familliar intro and walked slowly to the center of the hall, "You know.." He began in a low and husky voice, "It's not about romance.." Sebastian took a few steps closer to Kurt and placed a hand on the Fashionista's shoulder, moving his lips to his ear, "It's just about what's in your.. _Pants.."_

Kurt fell off guard for only a few seconds, the low and sultry sound of Sebastian's voice in his ear had shamefully aroused him, but Kurt was willing to give as good as he got. Placing one hand firmly on Sebastian's chest to put some space between them, "Screw hello, you had me at s_ex." _he sang, his voice deep and full of lust as he rested his other hand on the taller boys waist and pushed him back slowly whilst walking with him, "Don't need no intro, lets skip to the bed." Kurt sang more breathier and gazed straight into Sebastian's eyes, "From your head to your toes, legs up over your head."

Sebastian was more taken back than he would have liked, never in his wildest imagination would he have thought he could have been turned on by Lady Lips, and yet.. The song had only just begun. Sebastian had to shake the thoughts, -And his arousal- away for a second as he continued, "From begs to moans, we're both seeing red." He sang just as huskily as before, only this time he gripped Kurt's waist tight, pulling there bodies flushed together as he thrusted his hips forward to meet Kurt's and bit back a moan, " Some believe in love at first sight..." Sebastian's voice was filled with lust as he licked his lips subconciously and pushed Kurt not so gently against the wall, using his hips to pin the smaller boy in place, his breath ghosting across Kurt's ear, "But this is just lust on the first night.."

Kurt let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes briefly to get his voice undr control as he sang "If it turns into more then that's alright... But right now I don't want your kiss." Kurt placed both palms against Sebastian's chest and gave a firm push, making the taller boy stumble gently before Kurt threw himself at Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he caught Kurt quickly before they both fell to the floor, Kurt landing ontop and Sebastian slowly let his hands slid up Kurt's thighs to rest on his ass.

That didn't stop Kurt though, he continued singing, his voice laced in arousal, "I want your bite! Wanna feel your teeth on my neck, wanna taste the salt of your sweat-" By now Kurt was rather breathless and what happened next caused a loud gasp to escape his lips.

Sebastian smirked whilst listening to Kurt's breathless voice, clearly full of arousal, upon hearing the previous words his smirk simply widened. _'Sure thing.'_ The taller warbler thought and bit down hard and relentlessly on the spot he knew would drive Kurt's crazy - the pressure point in his neck-, and began sucking that spot until a large purple-blueish mark had formed and he flipped the boy over so he was ontop and keeping himself up with a hand on the floor either side of Kurt's head.

Kurt was now a rambling breathless ball of arousal, small moans escaping every few seconds until he looked up at Sebastian from the new position, "We're supposed to be practising.." He whispered.

"I thought we were." Sebastian whispered huskily in Kurt's ear.

**A/N: Y'see why the fic's called 'I Want Your Bite' now? c:**

(The song is - I want your bite By Chris Crocker. )


End file.
